théorie des dominos
by MadBird
Summary: Luffy est très curieux. OS ZoLuSan. venez le lire Siouplé.


Persone n'est à moi, l'histoire est plutôt bizarre (à la base c'est pas un one shot) mais j'en suis assez fière.

* * *

Luffy avait du mal à dormir. Non pas qu'il fit plus chaud ou plus froid que d'habitude mais il ne trouvait tout simplement pas le sommeil. Il se retournait encore et encore dans son lit, en quête d'un repos qui se faisait récalcitrant. Il finit par se lever et décida que quitte à être debout, il n'avait qu'à se faire un petit encas en cuisine.

Notre ami se trouva fort dépourvu, quand la cuisine fut hermétiquement cadenassée. Comble du désespoir, Sanji avait fait l'acquisition de cadenas en pierre marine, donc incassables. À croire qu'il était maudit, le fumet du souper encore chaud venaient torturer ses narines. Qu'avait-il fait au Ciel pour mériter ça ?

Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, ne pouvait pas manger et s'ennuyait comme un rat mort ; la vie est triste parfois…

Il pouvait encore squatter celui ou celle qui était de garde cette nuit, le temps de le ou la trouver, ça l'occuperait un moment : si c'avait été Sanji, il n'aurait pas fermé la cuisine. Chooper n'est jamais de garde le soir et Usopp se débrouille toujours pour qu'un autre le fasse à sa place. Il reste donc Robin, Zoro ou Nami. Zoro dormait comme un loir dans sa chambre. Robin bouquinait dans la sienne. C'est donc Nami qui est de garde. (Ouah ! il a réfléchi !).

Il la trouva plongé dans un bouquin sur le pont. Il savait que leur discussion finissait toujours en dispute mais il prit le risque d'entamer la conversation.

-Salut Nami ! tu fais quoi ?

-Ça se voit, je lis. Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure ?

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

-C'est sûrement à cause de la pleine lune, on dit que certaines personnes n'arrivent pas à dormir les nuits de pleine lune.

-Ah bon ? ça ne me l'avait pourtant jamais fait avant.

-C'est que tu grandis !

-Ah bon… Tu lis quoi ?

-Des mangas.

-Cool ! je peux en lire un ?

-Euh, je ne suis pas sûre que tu vas apprécier ce genre de mangas.

-C'est quel genre ?

-Shonen-aï.

-C'est quoi ?

-Regarde par toi-même.

Luffy ouvrit un volume au hasard et tomba sur une image qu'il ne comprit d'abord que comme une scène de baiser mais très vite :

-Hé, mais c'est deux garçons !

-Oui, c'est ça le shonen-aï. Il existe aussi le yaoi mais c'est plus… approfondi dirons-nous.

-En plus d'être cupide et manipulatrice, tu es perverse ?

-Je dirais plus facilement qu'en plus d'être stupide et grossier, tu es naïf. Les filles fantasment souvent sur des couples d'hommes, surtout pour le baiser!

-Mais les gars ne doivent pas apprécier de s'embrasser. Ça reviendrait à ce que l'un d'eux joue le rôle de la fille ! ils ne doivent retirer aucun plaisir à s'embrasser.

-Qui sait ? Ce qui compte, ce sont les sentiments. Et puis, t'as déjà essayé d'embrasser un garçon?

-Non.

-Alors tu ne peux pas savoir. – elle réfléchit un instant – est-ce qu'au moins tu as déjà embrassé une fille ?

-Oui.

-Ça m'étonnes de toi mais pourquoi pas ? et tu as apprécié ?

-Plus ou moins, oui.

-Alors pourquoi ce serait différent avec un garçon ?

Luffy ne répondit pas. Il scrutait la lune, comme perdu dans ses pensées.

-Et toi, demanda-t-il, tu l'as déjà fait avec une fille ?

-Hein ! euh… je n'y ai jamais pensé, non…

Elle réfléchit quelques instants, puis, souhaitant changer rapidement de sujet (ou se laissant trop porter par ses pensées), elle ajouta :

-Bon, moi je suis fatiguée, puisque tu n'arrives pas à dormir, tu n'as qu'à finir mon tour de garde.

-Ok.

-Elle se leva rapidement et rassembla ses mangas avant de disparaître.

Le jour n'allait pas tarder à poindre quand Luffy remarqua que le manga qu'il avait feuilleté était encore dans ses mains. Nami ne l'avait pas remarqué non plus. Par curiosité (ou par goût, à vous d'interpréter) il le lut. C'était un one-shot assez bien dessiné. L'histoire était simpliste mais l'auteur insistait beaucoup sur les sentiments des deux jeunes gens. À peine eut-il fermé le livre qu'il entendit la porte des cabines s'ouvrir. C'était Zoro qui commençait son entrainement matinal.

-Tiens, dit-il, je croyais que c'était Nami qui était de garde.

-Elle était fatiguée et je n'arrivais pas à dormir, on a échangé.

-Toi ? Tu n'arrive pas à dormir ? T'es malade ?

-Non, mais Nami m'a dit que c'était à cause de la pleine lune.

-Ah ? encore un truc de sorcière. – il s'assit contre le mât, apparemment pas bien pressé de faire ses exercices – Tu lis quoi ?

-Un de ses mangas.

-Un shojo ?

-Plus ou moins.

-Un de ces livres à l'eau de rose avec des gamines immature qui tombent toujours amoureuses ?

-Pas exactement, c'est plutôt un de ces livres à l'eau de rose avec des garçons qui tombent amoureux les uns des autres. Ça s'appelle des shonen-aï.

-La manipulatrice cupide est aussi perverse ? (ils se sont passé le mot, ma parole !)

-Elle dit que beaucoup de filles sont fans de ce genre de manga.

-Et toi, t'en penses quoi ? demanda Zoro en prenant le manga que lui tendait son capitaine et en le survolant du regard.

-C'est très romancé, je dirais même que ça dégouline de mièvreries. Mais sinon, c'est bien dessiné.

-Il, n'y a que les filles pour imaginer des trucs aussi tordus.

-Je pense que les filles n'ont pas autant d'imagination… (ne sous-estime pas l'imagination des femmes Luffy, tu pourrais être surpris…)

-C'est-à-dire ?

-T'as déjà embrassé un gars

-Ben… non…

-Ce n'était pas une question.

-C'était un accident - *mode pivoine* – il y avait du courant et…

-C'était comment ?

-…

-Là, c'était une question.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend, à poser ce genre de question ?

-Je suis curieux.

-Pff ! et comment veux-tu que je te dise, j'en sais rien !

Zoro était passablement crispé d'avoir dû se souvenir de l'accident du mois dernier. Lui et Sanji s'étaient littéralement percutés. Ils étaient tombés et Zoro, bien qu'il ait réussi à se rattraper, avait reçu un tonneau derrière la tête. Le temps de reprendre ses esprits, l'espace qui séparait son visage de celui de Sanji avait disparu. Il s'était prestement relevé d'un Sanji amorphe tant il était sous le choc et l'avait laissé se remettre. Ils ne se sont plus parlé depuis. Personne n'avait rien vu, sauf Luffy apparemment ! Il se leva, prêt à partir, mais Luffy demanda :

-Dis-moi… ordre de ton capitaine ! (c'est rare mais quand ça arrive, ça en jette !)

Énervé, Zoro se retourna brusquement vers son capitaine.

-Bien, capitaine…

Il agrippa Luffy par le col et leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Après quelques secondes, Zoro se releva rouge de honte en pensant « qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? ». Mais Luffy le tint par la manche, en pleine réflexion. Il finit par dire avec un grand sourire :

-Oui, c'est plutôt agréable.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de… ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais tu embrasse bien !

-La ferme ! hurla-t-il avant de lui faire lâcher sa manche et de partir vers l'avant du bateau.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de faire une telle boulette ? D'abord Sanji, ensuite Luffy… je suis complètement malade ! » Ainsi pensait notre sabreur en proie à un malaise presque insoutenable. Il se sentait même si mal qu'il réussit à finir ses exercices matinaux à l'heure malgré ce que nous appellerons un « retard occasionnel ». À table, il ne restait pour animer les repas qu'Usopp, Chooper, et Luffy (que décidément rien ne choquait). Nami devenait rouge vif à chaque regard qu'on lui portait, Sanji se cachait derrière son plan de travail depuis le mois dernier, Zoro ne pipait mot, le nez dans son assiette et Robin restait naturellement muette bien qu'elle souriait d'un air moins innocent que d'habitude.

-Dites, il plane un silence de plus en plus pesant dans l'équipage, non ? demanda naïvement Chooper

-À croire que vous avez embrassé une religion prônant le Dieu Silence ! S'esclaffa Usopp sous le regard méprisant de la moitié du groupe et le rire de Luffy et Nico.

-Je pense que tu as raison… à peu de choses près. Au fait, Nami j'ai oublié de te rendre ce manga

-Donne-moi ça tout de suite !

-tu pourrais me prêter les autres ?

-Hors de question. De toute façon je ne veux plus en entendre parler !

-Alors donne-les-moi !

-Je préfère encore les brûler !

Mais sous le regard menaçant que lui lançait Robin (brûler un livre : sacrilège !), elle ravala ces paroles et les lui donna.

-Tiens Zoro, je l'ai fini celui-là ! – il lança le bouquin de la matinée –

-Qui te dit que j'ai envie de lire ce genre de truc ? demanda Zoro en le rattrapant à deux centimètres de son visage.

-Le tonneau d'il y a un mois, ou ton échauffement de ce matin !

Outré, il partit de la salle. Dans sa chambre, loin du regard de Robin, il jeta le livre au sol et lui fit gagner le dessous de son lit dans un magnifique shoot. Lui-même s'affala dessus, encore plus mal à l'aise qu'avant. « Devant tout le monde en plus ! Il y a une loi pirate qui interdit de tuer son capitaine ? ». On frappa à la porte.

-Lâchez-moi les baskets !

-Je veux juste discuter, répondit Sanji.

-Tu es le deuxième dans la liste des personnes que je ne veux pas voir, Love-Coo… Sanji !

-Et je peux te dire que c'est réciproque, mais là ça ne va plus du tout !

-Pff ! entre, mais ne fume pas ! c'est ouvert !

Sanji ouvrit la porte et la referma précautionneusement derrière lui.

-Ferme à clé, les murs ont des oreilles et une grande gueule !

-Donc c'est bien ce que je pensais, dit Sanji en fermant le verrou et en s'adossant à la porte, Luffy le sait. Tu lui a dit ?

-Plutôt mourir que de raconter ça, surtout à Luffy ! il nous a vus. Saleté de Nami, elle et ses mangas à la gomme, elle nous a mis dans un sacré pétrin !

-Pour une fois, je lui en veux autant que toi. Si l'histoire se sait, ma réputation est foutue.

-Ce n'était qu'un accident ! un foutu accident ! je ne t'ai pas… c'était à cause du bateau qui a tangué !

-Alors pourquoi ça t'inquiète autant, toi ? T'es pas un lover ?

-C'est une autre histoire, laisse tomber.

-Il y a eu un autre accident ? (on lit en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, Zoro !)

-Plus ou moins, répondit Zoro en détournant le regard.

-Plus ou moins ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

-Luffy m'a demandé ce que ça faisait d'embrasser un garçon.

-Tu as répondu quoi.

-Je n'ai pas voulu répondre. Alors il a insisté et…

-Et ?

-Il y a eu un accident.

-Ah. Relativement parlant, cet accident est beaucoup moins accidentel que celui du mois dernier.

-Je ne pense pas t'avoir raconté ça pour que tu te foutes de moi.

-Non, mais quelle mouche t'a piquée ?

-C'est la question que je me pose depuis ce matin. Mais en même temps il me soulait pour avoir une réponse. Que voulais-tu que je lui dise ?

Sanji réfléchit deux secondes, l'index sur son menton monta imperceptiblement à ses lèvres avant de revenir à sa place. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il se rappelle qu'une fois Zoro parti, il avait bien mis deux minutes avant de se lever, le temps de rentrer s'enfermer dans la cuisine il prenait conscience de ce qui s'était passé. Après un mois, les mots lui brûlaient les lèvres.

-En tout cas, c'était intéressant. Faut dire que tu embrasse bien !

-Tu vas ne pas t'y mettre, toi aussi !

-Luffy aussi l'a dit ?... il a du goût ce garçon !

-Bon, ça va barre-toi avant que je te colle mon sabre dans la gorge !

-Si tu l'ose…

À peine eut-il finit ces mots que Sanji se retrouva plaqué contre la porte pour éviter que la lame ne le blesse. De sa main libre, Zoro ouvrit le verrou. Son regard était rarement aussi noir de colère.

-Dégage, dit-il en retirant son katana et en reculant d'un pas.

-Zoro ! alors tu as fini le livre ? hurla Luffy en ouvrant violemment la porte.

On pourrait se dire que Sanji se taule sur le côté, mais la malchance (et le sadisme de l'auteur) voulu qu'il tombe contre Zoro, le faisant basculer en arrière. La tête de ce dernier (décidément très malchanceuse elle aussi) cogna contre le rebord d'un meuble et il perdit connaissance. Quand à Sanji, et bien il tomba sur le corps inerte de Zoro et tourna la tête juste à temps pour empêcher un nouvel accident. Rouge de colère et de honte, il se retournant vers l'encadrement de la porte, qui était vide ! Luffy avait déguerpi, sûrement pour éviter l'engueulade. Sanji se releva et constata que Zoro n'avait pas bougé. Il remarqua alors que ses lèvres avaient viré au bleu.

-Hé, Zoro, ça va ? Zoro ? réveille-toi ! Oh !

Zoro finit par reprendre ses esprits. Il tenta de se lever mais trébucha et se serait de nouveau prit le meuble si Sanji ne lui avait pas tenu la tête.

-Évite de bouger, lui conseilla-t-il, reste allongé, au moins tu ne tomberas pas plus bas.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-On a joué aux dominos. Luffy m'a poussé, je t'ai poussé, et t'es tombé sur le meuble.

Zoro se passa la main sur la tête d'un geste approximativement maîtrisé et la ramena devant lui. Sanji eut un haut-le-cœur en voyant le sang qui la couvrait.

-Merde ! Chooper ! Zoro saigne, grouille-toi.

-Je me disais aussi, ajouta Zoro, je ne vois plus clair.

-Ne t'évanouie pas ! reste éveillé ! Chooper ! T'es où ?

-Il ne t'entendra pas, il est… à l'avant du bateau…

Sanji, plus paniqué que jamais, passa le bras de son nakama sur ses épaules et le souleva comme il put.

-Essaye de marcher.

Ils atteignirent l'infirmerie où Sanji le posa sur le lit. Il sortit et courut vers l'avant du bateau. Chooper eut ainsi droit à une engueulade de premier ordre suivit d'un appel au secours des plu pressants. Zoro fut soigné (mais perdit quand même connaissance). Plus tard, Sanji se retrouva seul dans la cuisine quand Luffy se présenta pour son encas de dix heures.

-C'est vrai que mettre en danger la vie d'un membre de son équipage, ça donne faim !

-Tu faisais quoi dans sa chambre ?

-On parlait de ce qui s'était passé le mois dernier… et ce matin. La façon dont il s'était un peu emporté parce qu'il ne savait pas répondre.

-Tu aurais répondu quoi à sa place ?

Sanji s'arrêta net. Il aurait pu croire à une mauvaise plaisanterie si le visage de Luffy n'avait pas été aussi franc.

-Après tout, continua Luffy, il embrasse bien.

Sanji ne savait s'il était outré de la phrase de son capitaine ou de son esprit qui acquiesçait cette phrase. Il garda le silence un long moment. Puis, se retourna vers le plan de travail.

-Mais je voudrais vérifier un truc, ajouta encore Luffy.

-Quoi ?

En disant cela, Sanji s'était retourné. Mauvaise idée. Luffy lui vola un baiser de quelques centièmes de secondes. Il regarda le visage déconfit de Sanji et repartit à table. Il s'assit sur une chaise, pensif. Sanji, la main plaquée sur sa bouche, n'arrivait pas à croire ce que Luffy lui avait fait. Ce dernier rompit le silence.

-C'est intéressant, mais pas aussi bien qu'avec Zoro. En plus, j'ai le goût de cigarette dans la bouche, maintenant, grimaça-t-il.

-Mais t'es pas bien toi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de me… me…

-Je suis curieux. Je ne te pensais pas si facilement choqué.

-Excuse-moi, mais là, il y a de quoi ! ces mangas te sont montés à la tête mon pauvre Luffy, tu débloque complètement.

-Tu peux dire, j'ai vu l'accident, mais j'ai aussi vu le petit sourire que tu avais après. Une chose est sûre : ça t'a plu.

-Qu'est-ce que… ? t'as des tendances voyeuriste toi, ma parole !

-Je peux avoir mon encas ?

-T'as le don de passer du coq à l'âne, c'en est presque effrayant… Tiens, morfale !

-Ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas fait le dessert aux filles, finit Luffy avant d'engloutir son repas et de partir de la salle.

Zoro se réveilla enfin dans l'infirmerie. Il faisait nuit. Même si il allait mieux, son crâne le faisait souffrir atrocement et sa vue était brouillée. Il attendit quelques instants mais ça n'alla pas en s'améliorant. Il préféra garder les yeux fermés. Il voulut se lever mais lâcha l'idée en sentant les vertiges bien plus forts que ceux qu'il a durant ses combats. Il replongea dans un demi-sommeil et reprit conscience immédiatement.

-Tu veux un peu d'eau ? demanda la voix de Luffy.

-T'as pas plutôt de la bière, ironisa-t-il.

-Tu as déjà une sacré gueule de bois à mon avis. Mais, si tu préfères…

Il lui tendit une chope et l'aida à boire. Son mal de tête l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement et il avait l'impression de flotter dans un océan d'air. Il devait sûrement délirer.

-En tout cas tu ne t'es pas loupé.

-Grâce à qui, on se le demande ? Enfin, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

-J'ai embrassé Sanji, cet après-midi.

-C'est vrai ?

-Ouaip.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou compatir… Tu fais vraiment des trucs bizarre toi en ce moment. Enfin, peut-être pas assez bizarre par rapport à ce que tu nous fais d'habitude. Mais prend garde quand même à ne pas donner des idées à Sanji. À moins que tu ne sois réellement attiré par lui ?

-Non, mais je voulais comparer.

-Avec moi ?

-Oui, et tu es meilleur que lui.

-Comment je dois le prendre ?

-Oh, comme tu veux. En tout cas, il a pas apprécié.

-Tu m'étonnes…

-Et toi ?

-Moi, quoi ?

-Tu as apprécié ?

-… Oui. Mais c'est peut-être parce que tu as des lèvres d'enfant, encore. On dirait des lèvres de filles. Non, en fait ça change rien, j'ai aussi trouvé ça bien avec Sanji. Même si je n'irais pas recommencé avec lui.

-Et avec moi, tu recommencerais ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas exactement, peut-être parce qu'avec toi, ce n'était pas un accident, et puis que tu t'en fiche un peu.

Zoro sentit Luffy s'approcher. Ils s'embrassèrent, plus longtemps que la première fois. Mieux aussi. Quand ils se séparèrent, Luffy resta le visage près de celui de Zoro. Lui, rigolait.

-Je sens que je vais regretter demain, d'avoir fait ça. Mais étrangement, je m'en fous.

-Moi je ne regrette pas, j'aime bien. Je pense que je t'aime mais j'ai jamais été amoureux, donc je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour.

-T'as qu'à lire ce qu'ils disent dans tes mangas.

-Et toi, tu dirais quoi si je t'aimais.

-Je ne dirais rien… mais je ferais ça.

Zoro prit le visage de Luffy et l'approcha du sien. Leur baiser fut plus amoureux que les précédents, un vrai baiser entre deux hommes qui s'aiment.

* * *

ça finit en queue de poisson mais après c'est plus un one shot. merci d'avoir pris le temps de la lire!


End file.
